Concern
by MCS35
Summary: Gajeel messes up and tries to clear things up. Short little scene. Hardly any romance but its heading that way though.


Gajeel and Levy AGAIN – because they're awesome and they need more fanfics ( even though mine sucks )

"Let me in Shrimp!"

"No! Go away!"

"Please? Come on! I freaking asked politely!"

"And I freaking rejected! Go eat scrap metal or something!"

"Shrimp, just let me in! I can explain!"

"There's absolutely nothing to explain you metal lughead!"

"Did you just call me lughead?"

"Damn right I did!"

Gajeel vowed to always stay by Levy's side ever since the exams but with the upcoming war with Tartaros, he didn't want to take his chances. Levy could get seriously injured and he didn't know how to deal with that fact. So the first thing he did once he got to the guild was to head over to Levy.

FLASHBACK

"Mornin' Shrimp."

"Morning Gajeel. You're early today. Going on a job?"

"Nah. Can't go on one even if I wanted to. Something big's gonna happen and it's gonna happen soon. And I don't want to miss on the action."

"Okaaay. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor and stay out of the war, will ya?" Realizing that it sounded a bit too harsh than what was intended, he started to correct himself. Until a book that weighed as much as his iron arm smashed into his face.

"Levy, wait! Lemme rephra-"

"Idiot Gajeel!" and with that, Levy ran out of the guild. _Great, just great. _

"Real smooth metal head. She'll definitely be swooning about how much you care." smirked Gray.

"Shut up! At least I don't walk around naked, pervert snow cone."

"Gah!"

"Gray-samaaaaa!"

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Levy, I swear I'm gonna break your door down if you don't open it in five seconds. Five."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Four."

"Erza will hear!"

"Three."

"It'll mean certain death!"

"Two."

"GAJEEEEEEL!"

"One." The door swung open. It revealed a blue haired midget, face covered with tear streaks. Gajeel cursed inwardly. He humiliated her and made her cry. _Such a smartass I am. _Gajeel walked in quietly and closed the door behind him while Levy turned around and went to wash her face.

"Levy?"

"What now?" Levy asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what else would it mean? I mean you were pretty straightforward don't you think?!"

"I'm just concerned! Levy, these people are demons. Demons from Zeref. Don't you realize how dangerous it's gonna be?"

"Gajeel, in case you haven't noticed nearly everything we've done is dangerous!" Levy interrupted.

"Yeah but this is serious! Dead serious. People could die. YOU could die. Don't you understand where I'm coming from? I don't want you to get hurt!" Levy's eyes softened, just a little bit, after hearing that.

"Of course I know that, but we have a reason to risk our lives for. Even if I die, I doubt it would be in vain."

"Yeah well I don't want you to die!"

"You think I want to? Don't you think I want everyone else to stay safe?! I don't want you or anyone else dead but I know that this fight is necessary! What will we do if we let them do as they please? And even after they've finished whatever they're planning, do you think they'll leave us alone? We'll be the first guild they'll attack! Either way, our lives are still at stake!" Their faces had moved closer and closer due to the little debate and both were panting. Not knowing what else to say, Levy moved over and hugged him. Assuring him in a sense. Seemingly calmed down, Gajeel sniffed her hair.

"Besides, I know you'd protect me should any danger come around. I trust you, Gajeel."

Gajeel sighed. It seemed Levy won this one. Just like how she won most arguments between them.

"You're really stubborn, you know that Shrimp?"

"Am I?" Levy loved sarcasm.

"Gihee."

They stayed like that for awhile until Gajeel suddenly announced,

"I'm sleepy."

"Wanna take a nap?" Instead of replying, Gajeel picked her up, put her on her bed, and climbed in after her. After a couple of minutes of snuggling, they both heard Levy's window open and close. It was Panther Lily.

"So that's where you were."

"Get your butt over here, Lily." The exceed snickered but settled in between them anyways. Soon enough, all three fell asleep, feeling safe and secure, in each other's company.

Author's note : The End! I know it sucks and I'm sooo sorry but I'm working on it I swear! :/ But hey, practice means perfect! This is only my second fanfic. Hoping to improve on my writing skills!


End file.
